<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto's response by DarkHime213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886770">Naruto's response</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213'>DarkHime213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Dipper helps Naruto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto's response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Lacy were happy to see Naruto rushing into the class. He apologized to the teacher multiple times before taking a seat. Classes went quick and they were walking towards the auditorium for practice.<br/>"Hey, Naruto why are you so late?" He jumped not expecting Zeek to talk to him.<br/>"No reason what do you need?" <br/>"What makes you think I need something?"<br/>"You always need something from me or you would be talking to me right now." A few members chuckled while Lacy looked shocked that Naruto even said that. "Now what do you need?"<br/>"Um, Hey Naruto I got a friend of mine to come try on the dress since  Diana isn't here for the election." He noded and ofter to help with makeup when Zeek spoke up again.<br/>"We weren't done talking Uzumaki." He looked smug and was being loud. <br/>"What do you want to talk about?" He was exhausted from getting up so early and wanting to kick the crap out of a certain Pines for not keeping his part of the deal.<br/>"I wanna talk about the fact that you never do anything. So why should we listen to anything you tell us to do. It's not like it will make a bad show good." Some people started laughing while others slowed down their work.<br/>"Should we listen to you?"<br/>"What?"<br/>"I said should we listen to you. I mean if I'm no good how about you take charge." He faked a gasped and looked around. "Oh wait you did and nearly got the club shut down for harassment."<br/>"That was because of you refuse to control your sister." Naruto looked angry at that.<br/>"Name one person in this school that can control her other than the principal and security." Zeek started sputtering and went silent. "I'm waiting."<br/>"I don't know."<br/>"What I didn't hear that?"<br/>"I said I don't know!"<br/>"I thought so." He took a breath and calmed down. "Listen the show is in a few hours and we have to make sure nothing goes wrong. Your department hasn't even finished the lighting points for the show. Shouldn't you be focusing on that?" He looked furious as Naruto turned to the makeup hall. <br/>"In the nicest way, possible Naruto just told you to shut up and get back to work." Lacy was glaring at him daring to say something. "Don't make me say it either." He turned and headed for the lights.</p><p>Dipper walked out of class and jumped. He was not expecting to be picked up and basically kidnapped. <br/>"Um who are you and what do you want?" He looked at them closely and noticed they were in cheap but very well made ghost costumes.<br/>"We need your help."<br/>"For what I'm not  in the drama club or anything like that." His dad had him running laps with the football team and working with the basketball team or soccer team when there busy.<br/>"Yeah we know but it's not really us that needs you. It's more like your sister." He got loose and ran towards the auditorium.<br/>"Mabel!" He looked around and saw everyone staring at Naruto and Nami. "Okay has anyone seen my sister."<br/>"She's in the makeup hall crying. My sister thought it would be funny to Carrie her. Thankfully she could only use water and red food dye." Dipper nodded and went to check on Mabel but kept his ears locked on there conversation.<br/>"You said so yourself it was just food coloring. I don't know why you are so upset." She had tears in the corner of her eyes but was looking away to cover them up.<br/>"I'm mad because it doesn't matter if you didn't hurt physically you still embarrassed her and ruined our newest gown for a show happening tonight." <br/>"It's just a stupid play and you've never gotten mad before." She goes to speak but he cuts her off.<br/>"You really think I didn't get mad at you when you come in here acting like a brat. How blind are you?" He was trembling in rage. "Of course I got made but I couldn't scream at you unless I wanted to be grounded when I got home."<br/>"Then why are you screaming at me now!?"<br/>"Because no matter what I do I'm always I trouble. So I might as well as keep my sanity while at school. Now" He points towards the double doors to the room. "get out and don't enter here unless you are ready to apologize. I will be watching if you enter before then." She looked like a goldfish.<br/>"You can't do that. I'll tell that you are bullying me."<br/>"Go right ahead because I'm sure the principal will love to watch this." He holds up the camera showing her the video of them practicing and Mable stepping out on the stage showing off the completed dress for Lacy and Naruto. It capture the scene when Nami and her little boyfriend dropped the balloon.<br/>"I...I...um...I" Her voice cracked as she slowly backed away from the furious Naruto. "I...I'm still telling!" She ran out of the room with her boyfriend.<br/>"Was that Ash?" Mable was out of the makeup hall. Her eyes were red but she was smirking a bit. "Nevermind um Dipper says he can save the dress if someone has lemons, baking powder, and a bucket." Multiple kids rush out heading for the gym and the cafeteria. <br/>"How?"<br/>"Like you said she used red food dye now if it was talcum powder then give up. By the way." Mable held up a water bottle filled with something. "What class is your sister in?"<br/>"Mable no put the bottle down or I will call Grunkle Ford."<br/>"He's the one that taught me how to make it."<br/>"Dang, it then don't listen to him!" She plopped the bottle down and started talking to Lacey. Naruto made his way to the back with a large tub to see Dipper bending over a sink bathing the dress under the water. <br/>"Oh, that would be perfect get over here."</p><p>The show was going amazing. Everyone knew their lines and where to stand without him pleading with them to move. The audience was following the story well enough and no jerk had hopped on stage to destroy anything yet. <br/>"Naruto!" Lacy rushed up in tears. <br/>"What! What happened why are you crying!"<br/>"Diana can't do the show!" She was jumping up and down crying and nearly screaming. <br/>"What why!?" He took a breath and listen to her explain how she wouldn't leave the bathroom. "Okay Lacy calm down we have a back up remember I assigned a backup."<br/>"No, we don't!" She was crying even more now. <br/>"Yes, we do. I assigned at least three backups after giving Diana the part." She was shaking her head.<br/>"Marcy isn't answering my calls, Casey said her tires are flat so she can't make it, and May didn't learn her lines so she can't do it."<br/>"What lines all this character has to do is rise up and smile. Then fall when the vampire attacks. No lines!" Lacy was flipping threw her notes saying there were lines.<br/>"Well if anyone could do it then why not let your sister." Naruto turned around to see both his mother and father standing smiling at him with his sister between them. He leans away from them and whispers into his earpiece for security hoping they wouldn't notice. Lacy was giving Nami a warning he issued earlier while he made the call.<br/>"How rude, Naruto are you just going to let her speak to your sister that way?" His mother was starting to look redder than her hair.<br/>"Yes because she was issued a warning to apologies before she enters the building again. She hasn't so she isn't allowed entrance."<br/>"Apologies for what?"<br/>"She nearly ruined a dress we spent weeks working on."<br/>"It doesn't really matter now. She needs to leave or she will be escorted out by security." He looked at his parents with the coldest glare he could muster. "It's your choice." They go defend her when Nami speaks up.<br/>"It wasn't that bad and you guys obviously fixed it." She pointed at the lovely white and gold ball gown. "And it looks like you have no one else to wear it so." Both parents stood up straight smirking at Lacy and Naruto when security showed up.<br/>"We were called?" They then got nervous as Naruto pointed at Nami.<br/>"No, you weren't. It was just a misunderstanding." The two guards looked at them with a blank look before pulling out theater passes. <br/>"Ma'am we actually work this department and for the longest time have wanted to kick your daughter out. For lying to us you've added yourselves to the list." Nami rushed towards the stage only to be blocked by Lacy and Naruto. Security walked them out just as the curtain went down for them to prepare for the next scene. Meaning everyone saw them getting walked out.<br/>"I'm so grounded." Lacy wasn't expecting him to say that from the smile on his face. "Now the show I think I have a girl but you have to trust me."<br/>"I trust you."<br/>"Good now quickly we need black hair extensions and a gold bandana." He then hopped into the audience looking for someone.<br/>"What? never mind." She turns to the frozen staff. "Zeek I need black hair extensions in five, and someone find me a gold bandana now!" </p><p>Half the Hyugas in the audience were in tears while the other half were still in shock to see Hinata on stage. Naruto was laughing like a maniac at all the shocked fearful looks in the audience as the vampire attack.<br/>"No someone save the princess!"<br/>"Oh my god, why is this intense now!"<br/>"Stupid play making me feel for these made-up characters." <br/>Naruto started cackling again making Lacy moved back a bit kind of freaked out by how reactive her usual calm and very nervous leader was.<br/>"Omg, what the hell happened this morning?" He's been so different since this morning and she honestly couldn't be happier and scared.<br/>"Last part people!" She jumped snapping out of her thoughts. "We need to make this part hit hard. Hinata!" He rushed over to her spinning her around. You did fantastic oh your dad is still crying in the audience." She was bright red gripping Naruto for dear life whispering something. "Yeah you do but you only have to lay down and act unconscious and that's it." She nodded as someone came to help her in the casket. "No one tell her she in a casket until after the show."<br/>"What!" <br/>"Nevermind." He moves to the stage to comfort the now panicky Hyuga.<br/>"Man Naruto grew a backbone. I wonder what changed?" Lacy glared at Zeek annoyed to have him talking to her. "What it's a good question."<br/>"I don't want to talk to you. If you want to answers ask Naruto." He shrugged and backed away from her knowing that he wouldn't talk to Naruto after the stunt he pulled that morning.<br/>The show ended perfectly with no more problems. It was an amazing feeling to not have to chase someone off the stage near the end or rush around fixing or replacing three different things at the same time. He was really just happy to have made it to the end of the show awake. He was also happy that everyone looked to be having a great time. Glancing around he spotted Dipper leaving the gym with his family and he froze. Dipper didn't seem like the type to outright talk about his feelings but he was determined to help him. <br/>"Lacy!" She jumped as they exit the stage. "Can you handle the closing up duty by yourself? I have something really important to do." He looked so hopeless she couldn't help but say yes. "Thanks, Lacy you can have anyone you trust help out." He headed out the auditorium towards the cafeteria smiling. <br/>He grabbed the bag from one of the employees and rushed to the roof. He didn't have much time since he didn't know when Dipper started heading up there. He rounded a corner nearing the room access stairs and ran smack into some every talk and muscular guy. <br/>"Ouch, my bad dude. You okay?" He nodded and help Naruto off the ground. <br/>"So your heading to the roof right?" Naruto nodded as Ranma pointed behind himself to Danny.<br/>"Hi I'm Danny and we need to hurry." They nodded and run up the stairs hoping to see no one up there yet. Opening the door they could see Dipper removing the last bow from his hair smiling as he dropped the last one on his wrinkled Cardigan.  He leans forward as Danny rush across the roof Naruto reacted and ran right after side by side with Ranma as all three boys reached for Dippers falling body.<br/>"Freeze Pines!" <br/>"Yeah, you didn't keep your part of the bargain."<br/>"Will you two idiots help me he's heavy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look to Dipper's reason for ending. I hope you all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>